The present invention provides an authentication system that uses a camera.
There are many ways in which a camera can be used as part of an authentication system. For example, the camera can be used to take an image of a person's face and through facial recognition software determine whether to authenticate that person. However, the presence of the camera can make the person uncomfortable after the authentication is completed.